


The Seduction Trap

by madberry5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumb bakas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, IT - Freeform, Just kiss her, Kageyama wants to have sex, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Thighs, Tobio is the boke, Will it work though?, Worth, Yachi is a seductress, Yachi wants to have sex, both don't know how to broach the topic, is - Freeform, lot of build up, overstim?, smut SMUT SMUTTT, the, those THICK thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madberry5/pseuds/madberry5
Summary: "Tobio’s eyes drifted downwards, at his eye level and he found himself staring at milky skin. The skirt fell right above her legs, giving him a glimpse of those thighs. He wondered if it was as smooth as it looked. How he would love to bite them and leave marks up to her…"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	The Seduction Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first time I've ever written smut...AND a Haikyuu!! fic 
> 
> A huge HUGE shoutout to my beta- the sweetest [FloatyExplodey](https://twitter.com/FloatyExplodey)

She was confused, more so than ever. Confused and angry. She squished her kirby cushion and flipped her phone to read over the text again, a pout forming on her face as she read those godforsaken words again- “Sorry Yachi, i have a late night practice session with Hinata. Maybe tomorrow?” 

Yachi let out a loud groan, tossing the phone on the bed. “Baka! Can’t he just take out ONE hour from his day to go out for a date?” 

It had been a whole week since they were supposed to go out but every night Kageyema Tobio came up with the same excuses; volleyball this, volleyball that. As much as Yachi loved to see him play and help the team out, she felt that she _deserved_ some time off with him too. 

Monday turned into a _Sunday_ and that boy still kept delaying their date. Sure, they were meeting each other in school, sure he hugged her in between breaks and kissed her passionately whenever he set the ball just right, but Yachi wanted _more_. More attention and…

“Humph!” she whined again and fell flat on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. Another beep sounded on her phone and Yachi’s ears perked up, hoping that it was her stubborn boyfriend and that he had cancelled his plans to actually go out with her. 

Yachi’s heart thundered in anticipation, but the excitement dissipated just as soon as it had spurred.

It was the vice president of the student council.

She had texted Yachi to ask her about the latest budget of the Volleyball club. Being a nerd did come handy after all, as Yachi was given the task to handle the finances just as soon as she had joined the club. 

She sighed and quickly typed in a text, sending her senpai a detailed description of the club’s expenses. 

Working always put her mind to rest, but today, all she could think about was her thickheaded boyfriend whom she loved a lot but wanted to punch straight in the face at the moment. 

It was already 9:00 and Yachi was free for the day. She wondered what her baka would be doing right now, screaming at poor Shouyo or maybe planning a new quick attack with him. 

The two best friends always surprised her. It would take them a second to pounce on each other and pull their hair out but they would go back to being the perfect team the next moment. As much as she loved them both and was grateful for having joined the volleyball club she wished that they could hang out more often, Tobio even more. 

Her relationship with him had begun more than 6 months back and since then the closest they had ever been was intensely making out in her room and maybe a stray hand going here and there.

The lord knew that she wanted more, and honestly, Yachi was _hoping_ that today they could have returned to her apartment after their date and maybe, just maybe, she could have seduced him into giving her what she wanted. 

Yachi threw her head back and yawned. She had to come up with more obvious ways to get his attention. Batting her eyelashes and subtle hints wouldn’t do the trick; not with him. Tobio was too oblivious to understand them...that incorrigible baka. 

The last thing she wanted was to go up and ask him for it. 

Her eyes were beginning to droop and Yachi pulled the covers over her head, enjoying the warmth. Maybe she should try and seduce him tomorrow during practice…

Maybe she will…

\----------

Yachi couldn’t believe that she was running late. She had spent way too much time looking for /that/ skirt. If she was going to seduce Tobio, she might as well go all out. 

She shimmied herself into her old school shirt, which was a size smaller and popped open the top button. The skirt which she was wearing was from a year back and hung just a few inches below her hips; one wrong move and her black lace panties would be on full display for all to see. 

But, wasn’t that what she wanted? Just, instead of everyone it would be Tobio who got a show he would never forget. 

She licked her lips in anticipation and smeared gloss over them to puff them up. Yachi wasn’t much of a fashion icon and although always looked proper, she never experimented much; but today, she ran her fingers through her blonde locks which fell just above her shoulders and gave herself one last look in the mirror- and her mouth fell open.

She looked...sexy, like one of those models her mother often talked about; just shorter. The tie hung loosely around her neck and...well, she was satisfied. 

Her phone rang a couple of times- Tobio was outside her home. They usually walked to school together and it was one of the things she looked forward to. Yachi giggled to herself. 

Tobio was going to have a hard time concentrating today. She smirked and flung her bag over the shoulder, heading down to meet her boyfriend. If only he knew what he was in for today. 

\-----------

Yachi took a deep breath before walking out of her building, past the door to where Tobio was. He was leaning on a street pole looking at his phone intently. 

Even from the distance Yachi could tell how tall he was, tall and handsome. His black hair fell on his forehead as his eyebrows scrunched together, his mouth forming into a cute pout, one that Yachi so badly wanted to kiss; his fingers aggressively typing a text. 

“It’s probably Hinata,” Yachi thought. That sunshine best friend of Tobio’s always had that effect on him, and got her boyfriend all riled up. 

Today though, Yachi didn’t feel like giggling because her heart thundered as the nerves were catching up. 

What had she been thinking while putting on those clothes? She should have just come clean to Tobio and told them that she wanted to take things further. 

She was about to turn around and go back to change, her nerves taking the better of her, when Tobio raised his head and saw her approaching. 

Yachi wanted to shrivel up and bury herself but she straightened her shoulders and walked towards her boyfriend, adding a bounce to her step. 

The first few seconds he just stared at her blankly, devoid of any expression as his eyes wandered all over her body, devouring her tiny frame, from her face to her legs, lingering over her thighs. 

And then several emotions flashed across his face, from shock, to lustful glances to pure wonder. His mouth fell open and from the couple of feet that she was away from him, Yachi could see his eyes dilate. 

She closed the distance and stood on the tips of her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Good morning, Tobio.” His cheeks had a strong blush across them which seemed to darken with each passing second. His mouth opened and closed several times, unable to form any proper words.

Yachi smiled, confidence blooming in her chest at the condition her boyfriend was in, and leant in to give him a small peck on his lips, making sure that her chest brushed against his.

“Ya-Yachi…” he stuttered, as his breath caught and he went into a bout of coughs. 

The poor boy had lost all sense of purpose as he gazed up at her in bewilderment, his hands resting on his knees.

A few seconds of embarrassment later, Tobio regained his composure and straightened. He looked at Yachi from the corner of his eyes, as if even one glance might make the cells in his body combust. From the strained expression on his face, Yachi started to believe it might just happen. 

She giggled, patting his back. “You okay, Tobio?” 

Tobio had come out of his shock, but his face still held wariness as he gave a small nod. The boy was too far gone and Yachi was basking in the attention that she was getting. 

He cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around her waist, unable to keep himself away from her despite the pained expression currently plastered on his face.

“You look...knife-nuff- aghhh NICE!” He shouted the last bit, mortified by that slip.

Oh Yachi was going to have the best day ever. She stood on the tips of her toes and pulled him down as she brought her mouth right next to his ear and whispered, “It’s _all_ for you.”

The boy’s breathing hitched and he froze in his place; fresh goosebumps forming on his skin. 

She looped her arm in his and laughed, breaking the tension, “Let’s go, we don’t want you getting late for practice, do we?” 

“Y-yes Yacchan,” Tobio said, his voice thick; getting pulled along by his tiny girlfriend. Even he knew that he was putty in her hands. 

\----------

The walk to school was the most stressful and yet blissful time of Tobio’s life. It wasn’t like they were doing this for the first time, but today his girlfriend looked divine; the way her hair fell down to her shoulders, her arm brushed his occasionally; it stirred something in him, something he had tried to keep in check whenever she was around. 

Tobio resisted the urge to shiver whenever Yachi’s hand grazed his and stole more glances than usual at her, complimenting her every time she looked up at him. 

He had to control his urges today and see to it later, once he was in the safe quarters of his room. The thing was that Yachi had never really broached that topic and as much as Tobio wanted, he would wait until she was ready.

Yachi shrieked, looking at her watch. “We’re 15 minutes late, Tobio!” She pulled him along and broke into a run. 

Tobio’s breath caught as he stared at Yachi- her skirt lifting a little more than usual, putting her thighs on full display for him, thick and sumptuous; Tobio felt his trousers strain a little. 

“ _Stop. It. Kageyama. Tobio_ ,” he ordered himself and slapped his cheeks to focus. 

Other students were falling in too, and his libido was the last thing that he wanted to worry about. He caught up to her in a few long strides and walked dangerously close behind her, blocking the view of the few hormonal teens who ogled at her thighs. 

Tobio wasn’t an overly protective person, but when it came to other guys eyeing Yachi, he couldn’t help but let the instinct surface. 

He had it bad for her and at this point in their relationship, Yachi could walk all over him and he would gladly let her. 

\------------------

Tobio’s legs burned in agony and he forced himself to put one leg in front of the other as he kept himself upright while running the extra laps which Coach Ukai had punished him with. He had arrived 10 minutes late, and considering the mood that Ukai was in, Tobio got away with it easily. 

Currently, he tried to finish the rounds as quickly as possible so he could join in and hit some of those quicks with Hinata. 

From the corner of his eyes he could see Yachi standing deep in thought, as she scribbled into her tiny notebook. Her cheeks were puffed up in concentration, her eyes moving back and forth from the players to her diary. 

Tobio pushed himself one last time and finished the last round.

“Yachi, water,” he huffed, his hands falling to his knees as he knelt in front of her, a bottle already pushed in his hand. He took a couple of gulps and tried to calm his breathing. 

Beads of sweat dripped off his face and down to the floor. “Need another bottle?” Yachi’s voice sounded from what seemed to be a distance but wasn’t. His ears were ringing; even for his stamina, 20 rounds of the field was a bit too much. Not that he had any complaints; the volleyball freak was only too glad to work out more than his rival. 

Tobio looked up at Yachi who was resting her hand on his shoulders. Tobio’s eyes drifted downwards, at his eye level and he found himself staring at milky skin. The skirt fell right above her legs, giving him a glimpse of those thighs. He wondered if it was as smooth as it looked. How he would love to bite them and leave marks up to her…

“-better?” He was pulled out of his fantasy by a red faced Yachi who was looking around desperately; anywhere but at him. 

Tobio felt the blood rush to his already red face and rose to his full height, bonking her on the head, “Much better.” And with a smile, he left, running towards Hinata and Tsukishima. 

“Oi Tsukishima, try blocking our new quick!” 

But Yachi stood frozen, staring at him with a gaping mouth, watching her boyfriend play; while heat pooled in her core.

\-------

The entire day Tobio stayed silent and blushed furiously everytime Yachi spoke to him. The plan seemed to work because he couldn’t take his _eyes-off-her-legs_. 

Yachi had realized early in their relationship that Tobio had a fetish for thighs; everytime they made out his long bony fingers dug into her legs squeezing and rubbing them; but every time, he stopped right below her skirt. 

She was going to change that today. 

Hinata stopped mid bite as he looked at Yachi and gasped all of a sudden. 

“Did you do something today? You look different.” Yeah, that was the Shouyo she knew- as oblivious as ever. Even after spending the entire day with him and the team, he finally realized that she looked different. 

Had he not noticed the heart eyes which the first years were directing towards her? Or the way Yamaguchi came up to ask her more questions than usual? He couldn’t have missed the glares which Kageyama had been throwing at them, could he? 

If Yachi was being honest, she expected this. Hinata was really the idiot that Tobio called him. 

She looked at Hinata and burst out laughing. “Took you a whole day to realize it, dummy. I wanted to try something new today.” 

Tobio sneered, “Stop flirting with my girlfriend, Hinata boke!” The angst and jealousy taking the better of him. He had tried to behave himself the entire day, but the poor boy was really on his last leg. 

Hinata opened his mouth to retort, which would surely end up in another one of their infamous fights but the bell rang and the students started flowing out of the school cafe. 

Their last period was club activities and the three first years made their way to the courts. 

Hinata and Tobio raced ahead while Yachi sighed and fastened her pace to reach on time.

The boys were a huffing mess by the time they reached...later than Yachi. In their fit of competitiveness they raced towards the other side of the school and had to run back to the Volleyball courts.

Yachi sighed, handing two bottles to the idiots she called her boyfriend and best friend. They were already heading onto the court, Tobio doing a couple of high jumps to stretch his limbs; and Yachi felt her legs go weak. He looked way too hot doing those jumps; it should be forbidden. 

She shut her legs together, squeezing them tight as she watched on from the corner. Somehow, it was Tobio who did the seducing instead of her.  
She tried to be alluring, tempting Tobio throughout the day, but the maximum that she got out of him was a deep blush and him clinging to her in the halls. He seemed a little off the entire day and she had caught him glaring at some freshmen. 

Her plan seemed to have worked but it seemed like nothing much would come out of it; Tobio was the same as ever, and the more he clung to her, the more seductive /he/ became, and now, as she watched him grunt while serving, sucking air in before his hand smacked the ball hard, it was /her/ who was turned on and uneasy. 

The next hour went by so fast; partly because the boys played a practice match and partly because Yachi was lost in one of her fantasies about Tobio and his abs. How she wanted to touch them and feel her way down- 

“It’s time boys! Clean up and go back now, you’ve exerted yourselves too much today!” Takeda clapped his hands. “Tomorrow is an off day, so have fun!” 

The entire team groaned but continued cleaning. Yachi had to take down the banner so she pulled up a ladder and climbed it one step at a time. Just one more rung and she would be able to reach out and pull it down. It wasn’t too high, but with her tiny frame she had to climb it all the way up.

She extended her arm but the ladder began to sway. She yelped, trying to find her balance but the swaying stopped as a pair of large hands came up and steadied the metal. Yachi dared to turn and look down only to find Tobio under her. His face was beet red and he grasped the metal so hard that his knuckles turned white. His mouth was pursed into a thin line as he tried not to look up, but failed miserably; his eyes were focused on her legs and travelled up her skirt... 

Yachi could feel the tension radiating from him and quickly pulled the banner and got down. Tobio let go but didn’t dare to look her in the eye; this time she was sure the boy would combust. Their eyes met once and Yachi felt herself suck in a deep breath of air; she was under a predatory gaze and Tobio’s eyes devoured her face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it shut. 

The others were leaving the gym in groups; all too deep in conversations to notice that the only two left were Tobio and Yachi. 

It was already 5:30 and the sun was beginning to set.

“Uh-my-the bag,” she stuttered, her confidence draining out of her in that instant, drowned by the tension between them. She hurried to pick it up and when she turned Tobio was standing right next to her, leaning on the door, his hands crossed across his chest. 

“Let me drop you home,” he said gruffly. 

Yachi nodded awkwardly and held his hand. 

Tobio stayed close the entire time, his fingers rubbing circles onto the back of her hand. He seemed to be deep in thought and kept looking the other way. Yachi couldn’t help but wonder what a flop today’s seduction plan turned out to be. She mentally smacked herself. If only she could hide in a corner and live out her embarrassment. 

Her apartment was right round the corner; Tobio seemed to slow down. They were at the porch and a silence hung between the two. 

“Something’s the matter?” he asked slowly.

His eyes pierced into hers but it wasn’t a glare; his molten orbs radiated love and want. Yachi took a tentative step towards him, clutching the straps of the bag hard, her heart thundering in her chest. 

“Hitoka, c’mere,” Tobio’s voice sounded different, it was thick with emotion and it beckoned Yachi towards him. She shivered, looking up at her boyfriend- the baka who obsessed over Volleyball and let her down on their dates. 

Warm fingers touched her cheeks, caressing them and holding her face up to meet his eyes. 

“Why did you cancel on our date?” The words tumbled out of her mouth and Yachi mentally smacked herself. This isn’t what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to kiss, she was supposed to ask him to her place and they were supposed to do _it_. Dumb Yachi. 

Tobio cocked his head to the right, “What?” 

“Nothing, forget I said it.” Yachi turned to leave, looking behind to wait for her boyfriend but he caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug, enveloping her frame. 

“Sorry. I had realized it but…” Tobio stopped. “Tomorrow. 12. I’m picking you up and we’re going on that date of ours.” 

Yachi smiled and nodded, burying her head into his chest for a second before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. Tobio froze and stood straight for a moment. The initial shock died down and Tobio leant in and brushed his hand through her hair, deepening the kiss. Time seemed to stop and the only thing she could focus on was how soft his mouth was on hers, tender and warm. 

His scent invaded her senses- sweat mixed with the peppermint that she associated him with. Tentatively, he swiped a tongue across her lips, eliciting a delicious moan from Yachi; his confidence building with each passing second. 

Yachi’s eyes fluttered and heat pooled in her core when she took in the sight- Tobio’s eyes were shut and his brows furrowed in concentration and pleasure as his lips worshipped hers, devouring her mouth entirely. 

In that instant, a wave of confidence took over her and Yachi broke the kiss, breathing heavily.  
“Let's- go-up,” she whispered.

Tobio stared at her. “Your mom?” 

“Out. We have the place to ourselves.” 

She turned and without an answer, pulled him along with her. 

The ride up the lift was the longest in her life and all Yachi wanted was to get home and kiss him again.

The moment Tobio shut the door he bounded towards Yachi and pinned her to the wall, his arms on either side of her. He gazed at her predatorily, towering over her tiny frame and slowly bent down to kiss her. He was tender at first, but the moment Yachi moaned, he dove into her mouth, entwining their tongues. He sucked her bottom lip, letting his teeth graze it. 

“I-love-you,” he moaned in between kisses and pressed his body against hers, trying to close as much distance as he could. Yachi could feel the clothed protrusion against her, which sent sparks of electricity deep down to her core. Her body felt alive and she relished each second with her boyfriend. 

Tobio tentatively rocked his hips against hers, groaning as he rubbed his clothed member against her stomach. Yachi’s body was on fire and she couldn’t take it anymore; a sharp moan escaped her lips and Tobio grinned against her mouth, increasing his pace and rocking into her harder, as Yachi’s mouth opened in a soundless moan. 

His lips lowered themselves onto her neck sucking the tender skin while his hands deftly unbuttoned her blouse. Yachi, not one to back down, slipped a hand under his shirt, feeling the hard muscle underneath strain with every breath he took. 

Tobio took a step backward and gazed at her, his eyes wandering over every bit of her skin, imprinting them into his memory. 

His tongue slid out to lick his lips and he extended his arm; stopping just short of her breast. His eyes met hers in a silent question- _may I?_

Yachi blushed, giving him a small nod. She clutched his arm and closed the distance between them, guiding him to her back and unhooking the bra clasp. 

They were both breathing heavily and a shiver ran down Yachi’s spine as Tobio’s fingers grazed her back and travelled all the way to her breasts. He flattened his palm and squeezed her right breast, delighted by how soft it felt. His fingers encircled her pert nipple before he brought his mouth down and gave it a long, hard suck while his other hand worked deftly on her other breast; all the time maintaining eye contact with his girlfriend. 

Yachi’s breath caught and she let out a throaty cry, squirming as her core throbbed in anticipation. “Tobio...,” she moaned as he continued his ministrations; his hands diving lower and lower. 

She could feel her panties dampen and she bucked her hips onto Tobio’s covered erection looking for any sort of friction, rubbing herself until Tobio started rocking into her once more. 

He broke away from her breasts and breathed, “Lets go to your room.” Yachi stood on her toes and kissed him once more before guiding her boyfriend to her room. 

It was pitch black inside, and just when Yachi switched on the lights, Tobio’s strong arms wound themselves around her waist and lifted her up. 

Yachi wrapped her legs around him and hung on to his neck as Tobio gingerly laid her on the bed. His eyes were soft and he gave her a small smile before he got to his knees and threw his shirt on the floor. He hooked two fingers under her panties, pulling them down. 

His eyes widened, dilating further as he took her in; the want evident. Embarrassed, Yachi covered her face and pressed her knees together to hide herself, but strong hands held her in position, digging into her thighs.

“I’ve wanted to do this since the day you first joined the club,” Tobio whispered as he knelt down and pressed his tongue flat on her thigh, giving it a slow lick. His tongue travelled all the way up, but stopped just short of her slit, teasing her. He loved how Yachi squirmed, pushing herself forward, but Tobio retreated and bit her on the inside of her thigh. 

Yachi gasped, “Tobio…”as she felt his teeth close around her bud. “Please...please…” 

She ached for him, to be filled, licked and violated. 

Tears began pooling in her eyes as she squirmed under his touch. Just when she thought that she couldn’t take more, Tobio’s mouth latched itself onto her bud and a finger entered her.  
Yachi’s eyes widened as a wave of pleasure flowed through her body. She gasped and moaned as Tobio circled around her bud, nipping, licking and teasing while his fingers pumped into her at a breathtaking pace. 

Yachi ground herself into him and felt the pressure in her core build up. “I’m...gonna c-cum,” she managed to utter before her body convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure overcame her. Yachi let out a cry and ground herself into him.

“Fuck…” Tobio moaned when he felt Yachi squeeze around his fingers. The strain in his boxers was far greater than before and Tobio was at his last leg. He /needed/ to be inside of her, feel her envelop his cock and squeeze him dry. 

He pumped his fingers as she rode out her orgasm. 

Yachi's face was flushed and her eyes were slightly watery. 

Tobio took his fingers out and licked all the evidence of Yachi away, while she looked at him in awe. 

She felt a pang in her stomach as she gazed at Tobio who sucked at his fingers, devouring every bit as if it was a whole meal. 

She couldn't take it any longer; Yachi's hand grazed his pants and she looked up at him. Tobio had stopped and was looking at her with his mouth slightly open. He gave her a nod and let Yachi remove his tracks, boxers and all. 

She wasn't prepared for what she saw when Tobio's pants slid down. He was _big_ , bigger than what she had imagined, and even girthier. Yachi fumbled for a condom, unwrapping it and handing it over to her boyfriend. 

The first thought that came to her mind was, "how would it fit?" 

Tobio chuckled deeply; she had spoken her thoughts out loud and all she wanted was to cover her face with a pillow. 

"Don't worry Hitoka, we'll take it slow," Tobio's voice was thick as he put on the condom. 

He pushed Yachi down and hovered over her, kissing her once more; this time slower and softer. His lips danced with hers as his hand steadied his aching cock, lining it up with Yachi's slit. 

"I'm going in…" Tobio moaned as he aligned himself with her and slowly entered her throbbing pussy.

"Fuck...Yachi…" His eyes narrowed in concentration as he kept going deeper until he was completely inside her, enveloped by her warm, velvety walls. 

Tears pooled around the corner of Yachi's eyes as pain and pleasure took over her.

He stilled inside her, giving her time to adjust, only moving when Yachi gave a tentative rock. Tobio thrust into her, faster than before, hitting her deep and hard. 

Yachi's moans increased and she cried out, clutching Tobio's back, her nails scratching at them to bring him closer. 

More, more and more. 

She could never get enough of him. "Faster, Tobio.." Yachi moved, meeting him halfway. Tobio's thrusts quickened and his moans became louder. 

He leant down and bit into her breast, sending bursts of electricity through her. 

They rocked into each other as Tobio's thrusts became erratic, Yachi close to finishing too. 

"I'm clo-se…" Yachi moaned between breaths. Tobios fingers latched onto her clit, rubbing circles around it. 

"Ahh Tobio…" she cried, as her body convulsed, squeezing Tobio's cock.

His pumps became sloppy as he chased his own orgasm, stimulating Yachi until she was a mess underneath him. Her cries and the way her pussy squeezed his cock sent him over the edge. 

Tobio fell on top of her, breathing heavily and gazing into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Yachi Hitoka." 

"I love you, Tobio," Yachi mumbled, holding his face close to her chest. 

He slipped out of her and lay on the bed next to her, both recovering from their highs. 

"So tomorrow at 12? Let's go to that cafe you wanted to go to." 

Yachi laughed, suddenly aware of how trivial the issue was, which had stressed her out not even a day back. 

"Nope," she said, turning to hug him. "Let's do this again tomorrow. That's the date I want."  
She winked at him. 

Tobio stared at her for a second before breaking into a rare grin. 

"C'mere," he laughed and hugged her, enveloping her tiny body. 

He brushed his fingers through her hair, "Sleep. You'll need the energy for tomorrow because I'm going to devour you and your thighs." 

Yachi smiled, as sleep took over, waiting for what tomorrow had in store for her and the boy she loved.


End file.
